Cellular communication systems, such as long-term evolution (LTE) communication systems, use licensed spectrum bands for wireless transmission. However, the licensed bands may be limited in terms of total available bandwidth, and additional licensed bands may be expensive to obtain. Thus, with the dramatic increase of cellular data traffic, including LTE data traffic, the available licensed spectrum resources may become constrained. In order to increase the spectrum available for cellular data traffic, some have suggested utilizing the 5 Gigahertz (GHz) unlicensed band (that may be used for Wi-Fi data traffic) for cellular data traffic, e.g. LTE-U (unlicensed).